Love Sick
by jeje100607
Summary: Dulu Jaejoong harus rela di ceraikan dan sekarang ia harus menyerahkan Changmin pada Yunho dan istrinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia tolak, cinta membuatnya begitu bodoh. Cinta tulus Jaejoong harus di bayar menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak menyesal, asalkan Yunho bahagia. Angst story. Yunjae. Oneshoot.
1. Love Sick Oneshoot

**Love Sick**

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Rating :** M

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yejin, Shim Changmin

**Author :** Me

**warning : ff ini akan menistakan Jaejoong dan mungkin akan membuat kalian tidak suka. Jadi jika kalian ingin membaca ff ini tolong dipikirkan baik-baik ^_^**

**(note : untuk tulisan miring itu masuk ke flashback)**

**Oneshoot**

Jaejoong berdiri didepan westafel, menatap dirinya lewat cermin. Wajahnya diselimuti kekhawatiran, juga penasaran disaat yang sama. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum mengangkat sebuah benda yang terus ia pegang. Tak lama kemudian, matanya perlahan terbuka, melihat pada satu objek yang sejak tadi membuatnya ingin tahu.

Mata Jaejoong membulat, benda itu menunjukkan tanda..

Dua garis.

"Hahh.." Tubuh Jaejoong hampir merosot kalau ia tak segera berpegangan pada pinggir westafel. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tebakkannya selama ini benar. Ia hamil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara diluar begitu dingin, musim gugur telah tiba dan Jaejoong duduk didekat perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk diatas permadani mahal yang dulu dibeli seseorang untuknya. Jari lentiknya menyentuh permadani lembut itu. Ia ingat, 3 bulan lalu, ditempat itu, sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ahh..hahh..hhh..**_

_Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah. Tangannya menahan berat badan seseorang yang tengah menindihnya. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, menetes dari dahi ke pelipisnya._

_**Bruk..**_

_Tubuh mabuk itu tak bergerak, bahkan ketika Jaejoong mendorongnya menjauh. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berusaha bangun, lalu menoleh pada pria yang tertidur disampingnya._

_Tangan Jaejoong terangkat, menyentuh pipi pria yang sangat ia kenal, mengelusnya lembut. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang amat miris, hingga setetes airmata mengalir dari mata indahnya._

_"I-ini aku, Yunho. Kim Jaejoong, no other" Lirihnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting..tong..ting..tong**

Jaejoong mendengar suara bel, perlahan ia bangun dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Yunho berdiri didepannya, sama dengan Jaejoong pria itu pun tersenyum. Jaejoong sangat senang melihat Yunho yang sudah tak pulang lebih dari seminggu.

Ketika ingin memeluk Yunho, Jaejoong terkejut melihat ada orang lain yang datang bersama Yunho.

"Ye-yejin sshi"

"_Annyeong _Jaejoong sshi" Wanita itu menyapa Jaejoong bersamaan dengan senyum manis yang mengembang dibibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berada didapur saat ini, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat kearah ruang tamu. Disana terlihat Yunho dan Yejin saling bergurau dan berbagi tawa. Jaejoong melihat lama pada Yunho yang tampak begitu bahagia, menatap wajah wanita disampingnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Ia ingin sekali menggantikan tempat wanita itu, duduk berdampingan dengan Yunho sambil membicarakan masa depan. Tapi kenyataannya membuat dada Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, tak pernah berarti bagi Yunho. Ia hanya seorang sahabat yang dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho, hanya sebatas itu, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Yunho.

Satu tahun mereka menikah, keduanya memang lama bersahabat sejak SMA. Jaejoong anak yatim piatu, dan sudah begitu akrab dengan keluarga Yunho, sebelum kedua orang tua Yunho meninggal karena kecelakaan, keduanya berpesan agar Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah. Pesan tak terduga itu mereka anggap sebagai permintaan terakhir yang harus di penuhi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berbicara selama beberapa jam untuk membahas masalah ini, membicarakan apakah harus memenuhi permintaan terakhir orang tua Yunho.

Saat itu Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho, apa pria itu menyetujuinya. Yunho terus diam sambil memandang Jaejoong lama. Jaejoong tahu isi pikiran sahabatnya itu dan kemana jawaban itu akan bermuara.

_'Jae, kau tahu aku dan masa laluku. Meski aku tak menjawab, kau tetap menemukan jawabannya, aku-"_

_'Tentu, Yun. Aku hanya ingin membayar budiku pada orang tuamu dengan menyetujui pernikahan ini, tapi kita bisa buat perjanjian' Yunho mengernyit saat itu. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan misterius._

_'Aku akan menjadi istrimu, hanya sampai saat dia kembali. Bagaimana?' Jaejoong memberikan penawaran yang tak cukup menguntungkannya. Yunho terdiam lagi. Ia mencoba melihat sorot kebohongan dimata Jaejoong, tapi pria manis itu meyakinkan Yunho dengan anggukan dan senyum yang mampu membuat Yunho percaya. Pria itu ikut tersenyum, meski senyum manis yang ia tunjukkan pada kenyataannya itu semua adalah palsu._

"Jaejoong~"

Jaejoong tersentak ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia baru terbangun dari lamunannya, melihat pada gadis yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Yejin tersenyum, "Kau melamun?" Tanya wanita berwajah campuran itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum canggung, "Maaf, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?" Yejin cukup penasaran. Jaejoong terdiam, ia ragu apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis itu.

"Aku hanya berfikir, ternyata harapan Yunho sudah terkabul. Ia begitu menginginkan kau kembali dan kau kini sudah bersamanya" Kata Jaejoong. Yejin tersenyum malu.

"Seharusnya aku tak pantas kembali setelah sekian lama, kesalahanku adalah tak memberitahu Yunho alasan kepergianku. Aku pernah berniat untuk benar-benar meninggalkannya, tapi ketika penyakitku sembuh, aku jadi bersemangat untuk kembali padanya" Jelas gadis itu sambil melihat Yunho yang duduk di sofa. Mata Yejin terlihat sayu. Ada banyak pengorbanan yang harus dilalui gadis itu untuk bisa kembali kesini, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin membuatnya sia-sia hanya karena keinginan bodohnya.

"Sini aku bantu membuat tehnya" Seru Yejin senang.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yejin, mencoba mengerti apa yang membuat Yunho begitu mencintainya. Gadis itu cukup manis, rambutnya panjang sebahu, kulitnya putih dan ia begitu anggun. Gadis itu memang tipe Yunho dan yang jelas ia adalah seorang wanita. Kenyataan itu yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh terpukul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku adalah aku, berapa tahun untukmu bisa mengenalku? Dan butuh berapa lama kau akan menyadari, bahwa hanya aku yang menemanimu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian lama sekali, eoh?" Tanya Yunho kesal. Yejin duduk disamping Yunho sedang Jaejoong duduk disofa depan mereka.

"Itu karena Jaejoong _Oppa_ tak memberitahuku dimana letak gulanya" Jawab Yejin manja. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu memasukkan gula kedalamnya"

"Eh?"

"Karena tanpa gula pun kau sudah terlihat manis" Gombal Yunho.

"Ah, _Oppa_!" Yejin pun mencubiti perut Yunho hingga pria itu berusaha menjauh.

Jaejoong terdiam melihat adegan didepannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat Yunho memeluk Yejin sambil mencium keningnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae, seperti perkataanku ditelepon kemarin, aku sudah menyiapkan surat cerai dan bisa kau tanda tangani" Kata Yunho memulai pembicaraan yang menjadi maksud kedatangannya. Saat ini Jaejoong memperhatikan sebuah amplop yang Yunho letakkan diatas meja. Ia mengambil lalu membukanya.

**'Pemutusan tali pernikahan antara saudara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho'**

Jaejoong ingin merobek kertas itu kalau saja ia tak ingat rencananya, dan pada akhirnya yang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum miris.

Yejin meletakkan pulpen diatas meja, mendekatkannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat dengan getir kearah benda itu, lalu melihat kearah Yunho dan Yejin secara bergantian.

Sepasang kekasih itu meyakinkan Jaejoong dengan cara yang berbeda. Yejin dengan senyum manisnya dan Yunho dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat terulur kearah pulpen tadi, mencoba dengan sepenuh hati agar gerakannya lebih cepat.

**Srett..**

Yunho dan Yejin tersenyum bahagia setelah Jaejoong menuliskan tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong"

**.**

**.**

**Semudah itukah kau melepaskanku? Hingga aku tak dapat membaca pikiranmu. Kau ingin aku pergi, tanpa memberiku waktu untuk berkata, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengambil testpack yang ia sembunyikan ditumpukan pakaiannya dilemari. Menatap getir kearah dua garis yang ada disana. Ia begitu menyedihkan, hamil dan diceraikan. Ia tak apa jika hanya ia yang menderita, tapi anak ini tak seharusnya ikut bersamanya.

Jaejoong menggenggam testpack itu dengan erat, lalu berjalan kearah westafel didalam kamar mandi, menyalakan kran air lalu menjatuhkan testpack itu kedalam lubang saluran pembuangan, membiarkannya hanyut terbawa air.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Kehamilannya, hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun tengah berlarian di ladang strawberry tempat ibunya bekerja. Ia baru saja pulang dari kota untuk menjual buah-buah berwarna merah itu. Ia begitu dekat dengan paman pemilik perkebunan ini karena paman itu mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengan anak itu. Sang ibu tidak melarangnya untuk bermain asal jangan berbuat nakal.

"_Appa~_" Anak itu berteriak pada seorang lelaki yang sedang menuangkan pupuk keatas pot-pot berukuran sedang.

"Changmin, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya pria itu dengan senang. Anak bernama Changmin itu mengangguk dengan lucu.

"Lalu kau berlari dari rumah paman Cho kesini?" Tanya pria itu sambil membersihkan kotoran di pipi anaknya. Changmin mengangguk sambil menyengir. Pria itu tersenyum, anaknya sangat lucu.

"Apa pekerjaan _Appa_ masih banyak?" Tanya Changmin pada sang 'Appa'. Pria itu menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi selesai.."

"Jaejoong sshi" Pria itu menoleh setelah seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**Jika itu yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan lakukan. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaanku.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, _Uisa_?" Tanya Yunho pada dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa Yejin.

"Masih sama, Yunho sshi. Tak ada cara lain kecuali menggunakan jasa sewa rahim"

"Aku tak mau" Seru Yejin. Ia begitu keras kepala sekarang. Didinding rahimnya terdapat benjolan yang tidak bisa kempes dan itu merupakan tumor. Jalan satu-satunya adalah mengangkat rahimnya dengan resiko tak bisa hamil selamanya.

"Tapi Yejin, kau harus segera dioperasi. Jangan memaksakan dirimu" Kata Yunho meyakinkan. Yejin menggeleng keras.

"**KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU!**" Teriaknya sambil menangis, "Aku membutuhkan rahim ini hiks..aku ingin hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak hiks, hanya itu. **HANYA ITU!**"

Yunho memeluk istrinya yang semakin tak terkontrol. Sejak menderita tumor itu ia menjadi lebih sensitif. Mungkin karena Yejin mempunyai riwayat penyakit yang sama, jadi untuk yang kedua kalinya itu cukup mengejutkannya. Dulu ketika ada tumor dikepalanya, ia pergi meninggalkan Yunho, mencoba sembuh tanpa memberitahu pria itu. Saat itu ia merasa hidupnya telah hancur, dan sekarang, setelah semuanya membaik, ia kembali dihadapkan oleh kenyataan, ia tidak bisa hamil.

Yunho terus memeluk Yejin yang menangis keras didadanya, mencoba menenangkan istri yang dinikahi 3 tahun lalu.

Selama menikah, mereka memang tak dikaruniai seorang anak. Segala cara sudah mereka lakukan termasuk memeriksa kesuburan keduanya. Tumor di dinding rahim Yejin tak terdeteksi selama beberapa tahun hingga dua hari lalu ia mengalami pendarahan dan sampai pada berita tentang rahimnya tadi, membuat tubuhnya lemah seketika.

Yunho memejamkan mata, kenapa semua cobaan ini terjadi padanya. Apa salah mereka? Pria tampan itu tak berani membayangkamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin terus berceloteh di gendongan Jaejoong, menceritakan bagaimana serunya perjalanan kekota tadi termasuk tentang apa saja yang ia lihat disana.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kepintaran anaknya dalam berbicara, meski umurnya baru 3 tahun tapi Changmin sudah bisa membaca beberapa kata dan cukup cerewet untuk anak seusianya.

"Nanti kita pergi bersama ya, _Appa_. Ikut dengan Cho _Ahjussi_, Kyunnie dan Minnie" Kata Changmin sambil memainkan kerah baju Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, Changminnie"

"Oh iya, Jae. Lusa akan ada sepasang suami istri yang akan berlibur dan menyewa villa milik Siwon sshi, dan ia ingin kau menjadi pemandu mereka" Kata seorang wanita teman kerjanya diladang yang berjalan disampingnya.

Jaejoong menoleh, "Sejak kapan Siwon sshi menyewakan villanya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sejak dia berfikir untuk menambah kekayaannya" Jawab wanita itu sambil tertawa. Changmin pun ikut tertawa geli mendengarnya, menunjukkan gigi susunya yang berjejer rapih. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**Kau telah pergi cukup lama, dan aku baik-baik saja disini.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengusap punggung Changmin yang sudah terlelap. Ia tidak menyangka jika anaknya sudah besar. Changmin cukup membanggakan untuknya, meski hanya mempunyai 1 orang tua tapi Changmin sangat bahagia.

Anak yang Jaejoong lahirkan 3 tahun lalu itu begitu menyayanginya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika ia tidak memiliki Changmin, mungkin hidupnya tak akan sebahagia ini.

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong berhenti. Ia teringat tentang masa lalunya. Saat dimana terakhir ia merasakan batas antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan.

Setelah menandatangani surat perceraian itu, ia mendapat senyum terimakasih dari Yunho dan Yejin. Ia membalasnya dengan perasaan sedih. Yang membuatnya ingin menangis adalah ketika melihat senyum diwajah Yunho yang ditujukan pada wanita disampingnya. Kenapa senyum itu bukan untuknya? Apa setelah semua yang ia lakukan Yunho belum bisa melihatnya?

Ia tak berbohong jika dirinya begitu mencintai Yunho, hingga ia rela menjadi tempat pelarian pria itu, bahkan ia rela membagi hidupnya untuk pria yang tak pernah mencintainya.

_Setelah menandatangani surat itu ia berkata dengan penuh kegugupan, melihat mata Yunho yang terarah padanya. Tanpa mempedulikan Yejin yang menatapnya bingung, Jaejoong bertanya._

_"Yunho, bisakah untuk malam ini kau..tidur denganku?" Mata Yunho dan Yejin melebar. Tidur dari perkataan Jaejoong itu, benar-benar dalam arti yang sebenarnya._

_"Tapi-" Yejin ingin protes, tapi Jaejoong memotong dengan cepat._

_"Yunho.." Jaejoong hanya butuh persetujuan Yunho, dan terlihat pria tampan itu sedang bingung. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu itu, dan Yunho tahu ia tidak bisa menolak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong ah, biarkan Minnie bermain dengan Kyunnie" Kata Siwon pada Jaejoong yang baru datang di villanya sambil menggendong Changmin. Mendengar itu membuat bocah 3 tahun itu berseru senang.

"_Appa_, turunkan aku.." Kata Changmin dengan bersemangat, ia sudah ingin bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik mendorong meja.

Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dan anaknya itu langsung berlari menjauhinya. Ia tersenyum manis sambil melihat Changmin, hal itu tak luput dari mata Siwon yang ikut tersenyum hangat.

"Menjadi orang tua tunggal memang menyusahkan sekaligus menyenangkan ya?" Tanya Siwon. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Melihat Changmin tumbuh dengan baik, itu sangat menyenangkan"

"Seandainya Changmin masih punya ibu" Terawang Siwon. Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Didesa ini hanya tahu jika Jaejoong adalah ayah dari Changmin tanpa tahu kenyataan bahwa ia yang telah melahirkan Changmin.

Jaejoong menjaga rahasia itu selama 3 tahun, dan tentu saja Changmin pun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ah, Siwon sshi..tamu anda sudah datang" Kata maid yang berlari kearah tuannya. Siwon tersenyum. Ia memang menyuruh tamunya itu kerumahnya sebelum datang ke villa, karena ini kali pertama ada yang menyewa villanya.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Jaejoong pergi mencari Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak terjangkau pandangan matanya. Ia akan membawa kedua anak itu pergi dari villa karena tamu sudah datang.

"Changmin..Kyuhyun, kalian dimana? Ayo kita keluar, tamunya sudah datang" Seru Jaejoong. Ia tak melihat kedua anak itu, hingga ia tiba di ruang makan dan melihat dua bokong kecil dibawah meja makan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Jaejoong sudah berjongkok dibelakang keduanya, membuat mereka terkejut.

"Yah, _Appa_..kami kan sedang bersembunyi" Kata Changmin tidak senang, wajahnya cemberut begitu lucu.

"Iya, _Ahjussi_ tidak seru" Sambung Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tersenyum, kedua anak itu begitu lucu.

"Ah, Jaejoong~"

Suara Siwon terdengar dari belakang membuat Jaejoong berdiri cepat.

"Ada ap-"

**Deg**

"Jaejoong"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jaejoong duduk diatas tempat tidur, memangku bantal dan mengalihkan matanya kearah pintu kamar mandi. Setengah jam yang lalu ia berhasil membuat Yejin pergi, membiarkannya untuk mendominasi Yunho. Ia menjelaskan tentang maksud __**'tidur'**__ yang membuat kedua orang itu bingung._

_Selama menikah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong belum pernah sekalipun tidur dalam satu ranjang dan ia menginginkan itu untuk terakhir kalinya—sebelum mereka bercerai. Dan alasan itu cukup berhasil untuk membuat Yejin percaya._

_Jaejoong meremas jari jemarinya gugup, lalu mengusap perut ratanya berulang kali. Haruskah ia mengatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang hamil? Apa dengan begitu Yunho tak jadi menceraikannya dan memilih untuk merawat anak mereka bersama? Ah, Jaejoong tampak begitu bodoh. Bukankah beberapa jam lalu ia telah memutuskan untuk merahasiakan tentang kehamilannya, tapi sekarang?_

_**Ceklek..**_

_"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yunho. Pria itu sudah memakai singlet dan celana pendek yang memang biasa dipakai untuk tidur. Mandi adalah kebiasaan Yunho sebelum tidur._

_Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"_

_Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lalu duduk didepannya, menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan serius. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia harus bicara, tidak peduli jika itu akan membuatnya rendah dimata Yunho._

_"Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan sebagai permintaan terakhir dariku" Kata Jaejoong memulai, "A-aku..aku ingin kau..menyentuhku" Lanjutnya membuat Yunho terkejut._

_"-menciumku, bercinta denganku. Perlakukan aku seperti kau sedang melakukannya dengan Yejin. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku" Sambungnya, memperjelas maksud ucapannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah sekian lama, rasa ini terbentur oleh kenangan lama yang meski begitu menyakitkan tapi terus diingat, membuatku tak mampu melupakanmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anda mengenal Jaejoong, Yunho sshi?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Yunho melihat pada Jaejoong tapi pria itu terus menunduk, "Aku.."

"Kami tidak saling kenal!" Jawab Jaejoong cukup tegas. Ia kini menatap kearah Yunho dengan tenang.

Yunho ingin protes tapi Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat Yunho tak yakin untuk menjelaskannya. Dulu Jaejoong memintanya untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Supaya lebih mudah melupakan, mereka harus menganggap tak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka, termasuk pernikahan dan kenangan didalamnya, tapi Yunho tak menyangka, kalau maksud Jaejoong itu adalah melupakan semuanya, termasuk persahabatan mereka.

Yejin yang dari tadi hanya berdiri disamping Yunho, memandang Jaejoong yang pernah membantunya dulu. Jaejoong berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu dan itu terlihat dari sorot mata pria itu.

"_Appa..Appa_" Jaejoong merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik-tarik, lalu ia melihat pada Changmin yang terlihat kebingungan.

"_Ne?_"

"Minnie main dengan Kyunnie, ne?" Tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong berjongkok lalu mengusap kepala anaknya penuh sayang.

"Sudah mainnya, sekarang kita harus pulang" Kata Jaejoong. Changmin cemberut mendengarnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung menggendong anaknya itu, dan tanpa berkata panjang lebar ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Changmin yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong, menoleh kearah Yunho yang juga sedang melihatnya.

Yunho terus memandangi kepergian Jaejoong hingga tak terlihat. Ia seperti ingat sesuatu tapi lupa apa itu.

"Maaf, anak yang digendong oleh pria itu siapa ya?" Tanya Yejin yang penasaran. Yunho juga ingin tahu.

"Oh, dia Changmin. Anaknya Jaejoong. Mereka sudah disini sejak Changmin masih bayi, menurut cerita Jaejoong kalau istrinya sudah meninggal" Jelas Siwon.

Yejin berbisik pada Yunho, "Apa Jaejoong menikah lagi?"

Yunho menggeleng ragu, tapi wajah Changmin kembali diingatnya, lalu tak berapa lama matanya melebar.

**'Oh, tidak!'** Pekiknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau boleh membenciku, memakiku, bahkan membunuhku, tapi hanya satu yang ku minta, jangan suruh aku untuk berhenti mencintaimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menutup pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, menguncinya rapat. Nafasnya terengah-engah masih dengan Changmin yang berada di gendongannya.

"_Appa_, ada apa?" Tanya Changmin bingung. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Minnie tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari _Appa_, _ne_. Jangan pernah keluar tanpa _Appa_. _Arasso_?" Kata Jaejoong. Ia harus menyembunyikan Changmin sampai Yunho pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mau Yunho menyadari tentang Changmin. Changmin yang tak tahu apapun hanya mengangguk tak mengerti.

_'Shit, kenapa bisa aku bertemu lagi dengan Yunho?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Akh..ahh..ughh.." Jaejoong mencoba melihat Yunho yang sedang bergerak diatasnya. Wajah pria itu penuh dengan peluh dan kepalanya yang terangkat melihat pada Jaejoong. Mata keduanya bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Jaejoong mengusap kepala Yunho sambil mendesah, terlonjak oleh gerakan berulang yang dilakukan Yunho. Kedua kaki pria itu sudah memeluk pinggang Yunho, ikut bergerak seirama dengan nafsu yang kian meningkat._

_Setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya Yunho menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong. Ia akan memberikan kenangan indah pada sahabatnya itu._

_"Arghh..Jae..hh" Yunho mendesah, kejantanannya dibawah sana terasa nikmat karena lubang Jaejoong yang dipersempit, hal itu membuatnya mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Jaejoong tahu bagaimana cara membuat Yunho melayang dan hal itu membuat Yunho semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya._

_"Jaehh..akuhh..ahh" Gerakan Yunho lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat Jaejoong merasakan ngilu pada lubangnya. Ia tahu Yunho akan keluar. Pria itu berniat melepaskan kedua kaki Jaejoong dari pinggangnya karena ia ingin mengeluarkannya diluar, tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong, ia ingin Yunho mengeluarkan benih didalam lubangnya, maka ia pun makin mengeratkan kakinya yang melingkari pinggang pria tampan itu._

_"Eerrghh..akh.."_

_Yunho tak dapat menahannya lagi, dengan kepala yang tenggelam dibelahan leher Jaejoong, ia mengeram dan mengeluarkan semua benihnya didalam Jaejoong._

**.**

**.**

**Apakah kau tak mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa kau tak tahu itu? Kenapa kau tak tahu seberapa banyak pengorbanan dan airmata yang telah aku keluarkan untukmu?**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memegangi kepalanya, sejak beberapa menit lalu kepalanya terasa sakit dan sekarang ia baru selesai minum obat. Siwon meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu di villanya untuk beristirahat.

"Kau kenapa, _Oppa_?" Tanya Yejin. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada suaminya itu. Yunho menoleh, menatap Yejin dengan wajah menyesalnya, lalu mengeluarkan dompet disaku celananya. Membukanya lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tampak kusam tapi masih bisa terlihat jelas.

Yejin terkejut, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "Bu-bukankah dia anak itu? Changmin?" Tanya wanita itu. Ia mengerti, tapi tidak mencoba menebak.

"Bukan..anak difoto itu adalah aku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menutup semua jendela, mengunci dan menutup tirainya hingga rumah itu menjadi gelap. Jaejoong terus memeluk Changmin takut anaknya itu pergi jauh darinya. Ia menciumi wajah Changmin dan membuat anak itu bingung.

"_Appa_ kenapa? Minnie takut" Changmin hampir menangis melihat sang _Appa_ yang bersikap begitu dan Jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi tolong jangan tinggalkan _Appa_!"

Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan Yunho membawa Changmin, meski mantan suaminya itu tidak bilang akan membawa Changmin tapi pria itu yakin setelah Yunho tahu fakta tentang Changmin, ia akan meminta Changmin padanya. Ia tidak mau. Hanya Changmin yang ia punya, tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun membawanya pergi.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Jaejoong menoleh cepat kearah pintu, mendengar ketukan yang berulang tak sabar dari seseorang. Ia menggeleng lalu sambil menggendong Changmin ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Jaejoong!" Wajah Yunho terlihat disana. Jaejoong segera menutup pintu meski terlambat. Tangan Yunho terselip diantara pintu.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Suara Jaejoong bergetar. Melihat Yunho membuat ia ingat masa lalunya yang sudah lama ingin ia lupakan.

"Aku ingin bicara, Jae"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku tidak akan hadir dalam sidang perceraian kita, Yunho. Aku akan pergi dari hidup kalian. Anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi dan tak pernah ada aku diantara kalian. Aku rasa itu lebih baik" Kata Jaejoong dihadapan Yunho dan Yejin keesokan harinya. Ia memandang bergantian pada kedua kekasih itu. Memandangnya dengan terluka._

_Apakah mereka tak bisa membaca perasaannya? Kenapa mereka selalu egois? Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Ia begitu mencintai Yunho, ia rela meninggalkan pria itu, tapi kenapa mereka tidak menahannya? Kenapa mereka bahagia sedangkan ia harus menyerah? Cinta sangat tak adil padanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jawab jujur, Jae. Apa benar Changmin anakku?" Tanya Yunho, masih berdiri didepan pintu. Jaejoong memeluk Changmin.

"Tidak. Changmin anakku" Jawab Jaejoong. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Changmin anakku, Yun. Hiks dia anakku" Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Ia terus memeluk anaknya sambil terisak.

"Jae _Oppa_, bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, kau bisa hamil?" Tanya Yejin yang masih tak percaya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho, memang tak ada yang tahu kalau ia punya rahim termasuk Yunho dan adanya Changmin membuat mereka tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bisa hamil sedangkan aku tidak?" Tanya Yejin yang mulai memperluas topik. Yunho menoleh, melihat istrinya yang memandang Jaejoong dengan datar.

Jaejoong tak mengerti arah pembicaraan wanita itu hingga Yejin meneruskan.

"Kalian bercinta tanpa sepengetahuanku, apa itu tidak kejam? Dan sekarang aku menderita karena tak bisa punya anak" Lanjut Yejin sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Yejin ah.."

"Aku kira, setelah aku berhasil menyingkirkanmu aku telah menang. Tapi kenyataan brengsek ini membuatku kesal" Yunho tak menyangka Yejin bisa berkata sekasar itu. Mata wanita yang menjadi istrinya selama 3 tahun, menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong.

"Aku kesal saat aku berusaha untuk sembuh, kalian malah menikah dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu karenanya aku datang kembali untuk mengambil milikku, tapi kenapa setelah 3 tahun berlalu..**AKU BERTEMU LAGI DENGANMU, KIM JAEJOONG**!" Yejin berteriak pada akhir ucapannya, membuat Yunho harus menahan tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, Yejin" Kata Yunho.

"Dan sama seperti 3 tahun lalu, kau harus merelakan orang yang kau cintai" Yejin menjeda ucapannya, lalu memeluk lengan Yunho dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Oppa_, kita bawa Changmin pulang ya?" Mintanya dengan manja membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut.

"Hiks, Ja-jangan" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"_Appa_, Minnie takut" Changmin menangis dipelukan Jaejoong.

"Jae _Oppa_, aku mohon. Yunho _Oppa_ butuh penerus dan Changmin merupakan anak kandungnya. Kau tenang saja, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ternyata ada pria yang bisa hamil jadi kau tak akan malu. Bagaimana?" Wanita itu memandang polos kearah Jaejoong.

Yunho ingin bicara tapi Yejin memeluk lengan Yunho makin erat.

Jaejoong terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Yejin benar. Changmin akan bahagia bersama mereka. Tapi apakah harus lagi? Mungkin ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tak lebih baik darinya, yang ku punya hanya cinta dan itu tak pernah cukup untukmu, dan untuk membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mengorbankan segalanya, termasuk memberi anak untukmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin tidak suka makan brokoli, ia sangat suka strawberry. Ia selalu minum susu sebelum tidur. Ia sangat pintar bicara dan Hiks...kalian harus menjaganya dengan baik" Jelas Jaejoong panjang. Ia dan Changmin berada didalam mobil Yunho, mengantarkan anaknya yang tak mau ikut ayah kandungnya itu. Anak itu sudah tertidur dan nanti Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya bersama Yunho dan Yejin.

Jaejoong membelai rambut Changmin yang tertidur dipangkuannya, ia harap anaknya itu bahagia, hanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengorbanan Jaejoong untuk cintanya. Katakan bahwa ia bodoh, tapi membuat orang yang ia cintai bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Cinta bukan hanya tentang rasa ingin memiliki, tapi tentang pengorbanan dan airmata.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**.**

**.**

Tumpeh-tumpeh nangisnya T.T Entah oneshoot panjang ini berhasil membuat kalian menangis atau tidak, yang pasti aku nulisnya sambil bercucuran airmata #lebay

Jaejoong nista banget disini? Memang. Dan bagi yang gak suka harap baca warning terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada pihak yang merasa tertipu ^_^

Bagaimana pesan dan kesan kalian?

Ff yang lain lanjutnya nanti kalo udah punya banyak waktu buat ngetik ^_^


	2. Another Day With You (sequel)

**Another Day With You**

**(Love Sick Sequel)**

**Genre :** Romance, Family, Hurt, MPREG

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yejin, Shim Changmin, and other

WARNING !

Ff ini merupakan sequel yang terdiri 2 part, dengan cerita yang membosankan dan menipu. Kalau kalian tidak suka mengambil resiko tolong untuk jangan meneruskan, tapi kalau penasaran jangan salahkan authornya dengan marah di review karena itu berarti kalian tidak membaca warning ini ^_^

Author's note : untuk kata yang _miring _berarti itu masuk ke flashback ya, tapi kalau kalian baca lewat hp pasti tidak terlihat jadi harus lebih hati-hati.

**Sequel of 'Love Sick' part 1**

Sebuah Bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah pegunungan di daerah selatan Busan. Tak banyak penumpang hari ini, hanya ada 5 penumpang yang duduk berjauhan. Dideretan bangku paling belakang, seorang pria bertudung duduk dengan tenang. Matanya terus terarah keluar jendela. Mata besarnya melihat banyak pohon dan rumput yang berjejer disepanjang jalan.

Pria berjaket rajutan itu menggenggam sebuah liontin ditangannya. Ia melihat liontin berbentuk bintang, lalu membukanya perlahan. Disana, didalam liontin itu terdapat potongan foto seseorang. Orang itu tersenyum tulus.

Pria tadi menggenggam kembali liontin itu lalu membawanya ke dada.

"Aku..akan membawa dia..untukmu" Bisiknya entah pada siapa. Ia kembali melihat kearah luar jendela, menatap tempat tujuannya yang mengecil dikejauhan. Ditempat itu ia akan menemui seseorang, orang yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 tahun yang lalu...**

_Jaejoong mengantarkan Changmin sampai didepan mansion Yunho, ia terus menciumi wajah Changmin berulang kali, menyalurkan segala perasaan cinta pada anaknya itu. Jaejoong hanya ingin Changmin tahu kalau ia sangat mencintainya._

_Mereka belum berpisah tapi Jaejoong sudah teramat merindukan anaknya itu. Ia terus menangis tanpa suara, kepalanya menggeleng berulang kali. Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini, menjadi yatim piatu diusia 10 tahun, menikah lalu diceraikan, dan sekarang satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki harus kembali ia relakan._

_Jaejoong terus menangis, membuat Yunho menatap sendu kearahnya. Seandainya ia bertemu Jaejoong lebih cepat, maka ia tak akan memiliki cinta lain yang harus ia pertahankan._

_Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yejin. Wanita itu telah datang dengan susah payah, berusaha sembuh dari penyakit yang bisa membunuhnya. Ia hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan Yejin untuk bersama Jaejoong._

_Kim Jaejoong, sahabatnya itu terlalu baik untuknya. Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik dan itu tak akan bisa jika dengannya. Yunho tak punya kekuatan untuk membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Ia hanya punya satu hati, yang tak bisa ia bagi pada dua jiwa._

_"Berikan Changmin padaku, kau akan membuatnya bangun" Kata Yejin sambil mengambil tubuh Changmin dari pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih belum puas memeluk Changmin, hanya bisa pasrah melihat anaknya tak lagi berada dalam dekapannya._

_"Sudah cukup, kau boleh pulang" Lanjut wanita itu, lalu menarik tangan Yunho agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam mansion._

_**Brakk..**_

_"Hiks Changmin, aku mencintaimu.."_

.

.

.

**Ceklek..**

"Ini adalah kamarmu, Minwo sshi" Kata seorang penjaga apartement kecil tempat pria bernama Minwo itu akan tinggal. Sebuah flat berukuran tak terlalu besar membuat Minwo tersenyum.

"_Ghamsahamnida, Ahjussi_" Katanya seraya membungkukkan badan. Pria berusia lanjut itu menepuk punggung Minwo sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kau betah berada didesa kecil ini" Kata pria itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Tentu, _Ahjussi_"

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku dirumah" Kata pria pemilik apartemen itu. Minwo mengangguk paham.

Setelah pria tadi pergi, Minwo melangkah masuk kedalam flatnya, meletakkan koper yang ia bawa didepan sofa ruang tamu, lalu meninggalkannya untuk melihat sekitar ruangan.

Flat ini lebih kecil dari rumahnya di Seoul dan bahkan ruang tamunya hanya sebesar kamar pembantu. Ia melangkah lebih kedalam, melihat kamar tidurnya. Didalam ruangan itu hanya ada satu tempat tidur, meja hias dan sebuah lemari. Mengingat bahwa harga sewanya yang rendah, itu cukup menyadarkannya.

Ia tidak masalah dengan tempat yang akan ia tinggali. Uang yang ia punya tak banyak. Kepergiannya kedesa ini pun tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Yang terpenting adalah, tujuannya akan tercapai.

Minwo berjalan kearah jendela kamar, membuka jendela itu lalu melihat kearah samping. Disana, tepat sejajar dengan jendela kamarnya, terdapat jendela flat lain yang akan mulai ia perhatikan sejak saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sejak bangun setengah jam yang lalu, Changmin terus menangis dan meronta, ia tidak kenal dengan dua orang yang bersamanya saat ia bangun. Ia mencari Jaejoong tapi 'ayah'nya itu tidak ada. Yejin dan Yunho sudah menenangkan Changmin tapi tetap saja anak itu menangis sambil memanggil Jaejoong. Mereka menenangkan Changmin dengan berbagai cara lembut sampai Yejin kesal dan berteriak._

_"__**DIAMLAH!**__" Seketika itu Changmin terdiam. Anak itu sudah berhenti menangis tapi tubuhnya masih bergetar. Yunho yang duduk disebelah istrinya, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar._

_"Kau membuat semuanya bertambah buruk, Yejin" Yunho mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Yejin._

_Yunho membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Changmin perlahan diam. Yunho memberikan ciuman sayang yang pertama kali pada pipi Changmin, menyalurkan perasaan hangat seorang ayah. Changmin sudah berhenti menangis dan kini sedang mendengarkan Yunho bicara._

_"Changmin anak baik, tidak boleh menangis. Appa Jae sedang ada urusan dan tidak bisa mengajakmu, nanti kalau Changmin mau jadi anak baik, Appa Jae akan menjemputmu" Kata Yunho. Apa yang ia ucapkan tidaklah sesuai pada kenyataannya. Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun, Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, memenuhi janji yang secara tak langsung ia ucapkan. Changmin selalu berdoa agar Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, membawa Jaejoong bersamanya, seperti dulu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak..**

Seorang pria berkulit putih memasuki flatnya dengan beberapa kantung yang berisi bahan masakan. Ia sedikit mengeluh ketika beberapa belanjaannya terjatuh karena tangannya kesulitan membawa semua itu.

"Hahh, capeknya" Ia mengusap peluh di dahi dan lehernya. Berbelanja merupakan kegiatan yang mengasikkan, tapi ketika kau kesulitan membawa kantung-kantung belanjaanmu seorang diri, itu yang membuatmu kesal.

Hari masih pagi dan itu cukup memberinya waktu untuk memasak. Ia selalu masak besar tiap minggunya karena akan ia bawa dan bagikan untuk penghuni panti disebuah gereja tak jauh dari flat sewaannya. Ia begitu senang saat melihat wajah bahagia anak-anak itu, melahap makanan buatannya.

Ia sudah melakukan kegiatan itu lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu, sejak ia datang ke desa itu dan sejak orang-orang disana menyambutnya dengan keramahan.

Ia orang asing ketika itu, memutuskan untuk berpindah dari tempat tinggal sebelumnya, dan ia tidak menyangka kalau kehidupannya berangsur membaik. Ditempat itu ia menemukan kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minwo sedang membereskan pakaiannya dari dalam koper, menatanya kedalam lemari. Saat sedang melakukannya, ponsel miliknya yang terletak diatas tempat tidur berdering. Ia segera mengambil benda itu dan menjawabnya.

"_Yeoboseyo.._"

'Changmin! Kenapa kau belum pulang?' Terdengar nada marah namun khawatir dari orang yang menelponnya.

"Ah, _mianhae_, _Aboji_. Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau aku harus mengikuti penelitian di sebuah desa"

'Penelitian apa? Kau pergi dengan siapa dan kemana?'

"Aish, kau mengkhawatirkanku seolah aku seorang gadis. Aku pergi sendiri dan besok Kyuhyun akan menyusul. Dan untuk tempatnya _Aboji _tak perlu tahu!" Katanya dengan nada kesal. Bisa gawat kalau ayahnya itu menyusul dan mengacaukan rencananya.

'Yak! Cepat pulang dan jangan buat _Aboji _lebih khawatir'

"_Mianhae!_" Changmin langsung menutup teleponnya setelah berkata dengan cepat. Ia lalu mematikan ponsel dan melepas baterainya. Ia tidak ingin diganggu, semua ini demi ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seminggu Changmin tinggal bersama Yunho dan selama itu pula Changmin hampir menangis tiap saat. Ia menginginkan Jaejoong hingga terkena demam. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap anak yang sedang sakit, dia seorang pria dan bahkan satu-satunya wanita disana hanya duduk santai diatas sofa sambil menonton televisi._

_"Yejin ah, tolong bantu aku ambil handuk basah untuk mengkompres Changmin" Suruh Yunho pada Yejin yang bergeming. Wanita itu bahkan tak menoleh pada Yunho yang berdiri disamping sofa._

_"Dia kan anakmu, jadi urus saja sendiri" Katanya dengan tenang. Yunho menggeleng, ia tak menyangka kalau Yejin berubah seperti itu. Yang ia tahu—sampai saat didepan Jaejoong waktu itu-Yejin adalah wanita yang baik, ramah dan ceria, tapi sejak saat itu ia berubah, atau mungkin memang itu sikap aslinya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Demam Changmin sudah sembuh setelah 3 hari. Yunho memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa dan memberi obat untuk Changmin. Semua itu menjadi tugas khusus untuknya selain bekerja dikantor. Ia semakin kesal ketika Yejin sama sekali tidak membantu. Entah kenapa meski begitu Yunho tak bisa marah. Yejin seperti sudah memasung kedua kakinya untuk tetap menurut._

_Yunho menatap wajah tidur Changmin yang baru berhenti menangis, melihat banyak kesedihan disana._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Changmin bangun lebih cepat, entah karena tempat baru atau karena ia terlalu bersemangat. Biasanya ia bangun ketika matahari sudah meninggi, terlebih setelah ia lulus sekolah dan mempunyai waktu tidur yang banyak. Yunho akan selalu membangunkannya tiap hari meski itu tidak membantu.

"Haa..jauh dari Seoul ternyata menyenangkan juga" Ia berkata seolah-olah sudah lama berada disana.

Ia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya. Menatap wajahnya dicermin. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan hari ini, dan tepat setelah itu, ponsel miliknya diatas kasur berdering. Ia berlari kearah kamar dengan sikat gigi yang masih tersangkut di mulutnya.

"Ne, Kyu"

"**CHWAAAANGG~**" Changmin hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan itu.

"Kau berisik sekali" Sedang Changmin bicara dengan kalem.

"Aku sudah berada dekat dengan flatmu. Jemput aku sekarang" Kyuhyun memang selalu begitu. Ia sudah bersahabat lama dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah ditinggalkannya beberapa tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah beberapa hari Changmin sembuh, anak berusia 3 tahun itu selalu merengek minta bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan dengan terpaksa—meski harus meminta ijin pada Yejin terlebih dahulu- Yunho dan Changmin berada disini, perkebunan strawberry milik Choi Siwon._

_"Ahjussi..." Changmin langsung meronta dari pelukan Yunho dan meminta Siwon untuk meraihnya. Changmin menangis lagi sambil bertanya._

_"Appa Jae mana? Hiks" Changmin meminta jawaban dari matanya membuat Siwon menghela nafas._

_"Mianhae.." Entah apa maksud ucapan Siwon, yang jelas Yunho pun ikut penasaran._

_"-Jaejoong pindah sehari setelah kepergian kalian" Lanjutnya. Changmin cukup mengerti maksudnya dan ia menangis lebih dari tadi._

_Siwon melihat Yunho dan Changmin dalam diam sambil mengucap maaf didalam hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia peduli pada Jaejoong dan cukup melihat pria itu menangis dihadapannya._

_Jaejoong datang padanya sambil menangis, meminta maaf atas segalanya dan juga meminta Siwon untuk membantunya._

_'Aku akan katakan kemana aku pergi, tapi aku mohon tolong rahasiakan itu dari siapapun'_

_Dan Siwon hanya menghela nafas. Apakah ia jahat?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melambai dengan semangat kearah Changmin yang berjalan mendekat, tadi Changmin sempat tercengang melihat koper yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu memang niat pindah.

"Lalu apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka mulai berjalan.

Changmin menoleh, "Belum. Kau tahu Kyu, beranda flatnya berada tepat disamping beranda flatku. Mengetahui itu saja membuatku gemetar. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya" Jelas Changmin senang, bahkan Kyuhyun melihat senyum kebahgiaan diwajah sahabatnya itu.

"Penantianmu selama 15 tahun tidak sia-sia, _Chingu_" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Changmin mengangguk, lalu berjalan sambil melihat kearah bangunan tempat tinggalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yunho dan Changmin pulang tanpa membawa Jaejoong. Membuat Yejin yang melihatnya tersenyum._

_"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian lupakan saja pria itu" Katanya dengan nada senang. Yunho menatap sendu kearah Changmin yang terlelap digendongannya. Ia menyesal, telah membuat Changmin kehilangan orang yang dekat dengan hatinya. Kim Jaejoong._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun agak kesal dengan Changmin yang berulang kali menurunkan kembali tangannya yang ingin mengetuk pintu didepannya.

"Apa kau yakin, Kyu? Apa detektifmu itu tidak salah orang? Siapa tahu dia bukan ibuku" Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak yakin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang melihat fotonya? Bahkan kau langsung membandingkannya dengan foto didalam liontinmu itu" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah jengah. Saat mereka sedang sibuk berdua, pintu didepan yang belum sempat diketuk itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang masih terlihat menawan diusianya yang menginjak akhir 30 tahun.

"Mencari siapa ya?" Suara itu membuat Changmin menoleh. Ia terdiam ditempat, tak mampu bergerak seolah-olah persendiannya membeku.

Wajah itu, suara itu, Changmin masih mengingatnya meski samar. Ia mungkin lupa jika Yunho tak memberikan rekaman video kelulusan mereka yang ditonton Changmin selama beberapa tahun.

Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah dua orang didepannya, terlebih pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau..."

"Aku Kyuhyun" Sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan, Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang menggantung disisi tubuhnya.

"Hah?" Jaejoong seperti mengenal nama itu tapi dia lupa. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Changmin.

Changmin menatap tangan yang terulur didepannya, menunggu untuk disambut olehnya. Ada perasaan yang timbul dari hatinya. Ia sungguh merindukan tangan itu.

"Kim Minwo _imnida_" Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Orang didepannya tersenyum ramah sama seperti pada Kyuhyun. Changmin tak pernah menyangka kalau detik ini datang juga, detik dimana ia bertemu lagi dengan ibu kandungnya. Kim Jaejoong.

_"Aku sudah menemukannya..sesuai janjiku, aku akan membawanya untuk bertemu denganmu" _Changmin pun tersenyum samar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi kalian mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan penelitian?" Tanya Jaejoong, memastikan kalau cerita yang ia dengar benar. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Sejak tadi pria itu yang banyak bicara, sedang Changmin hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Jaejoong lama dan Jaejoong agak risih dengan itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tetangganya itu terus melihat padanya, dan dari mata Changmin terlihat berbagai macam perasaan dan Jaejoong tak bisa menebak itu.

Kyuhyun menyenggol tangan Changmin agar temannya itu tidak diam saja, "Sebenarnya hanya Minwo saja yang tinggal di flat sebelah. Aku cuma menumpang saja, hehe" Tambah Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Wah, pasti berat ya tinggal sendiri tanpa orang tua?" Tanya Jaejoong tak lupa tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah" Kyuhyun mulai jenuh dengan obrolannya dengan Jaejoong, bahkan kehadiran Changmin seperti mahluk tak kasat mata. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang perlu?

"_Ahjussi_" Tanpa diduga Changmin memanggil Jaejoong, membuat dua orang lain didalam ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

Jaejoong sudah melihat kearah Changmin, tapi anak itu masih tak bicara. Changmin hanya membuka lalu menutup mulutnya dan tak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati, ia sungguh kesal.

"Ada apa, Minwo sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Changmin menggeleng. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kalau akulah Kim Changmin.

"Minwo memang begitu, _Ahjussi_. Dia suka bertingkah aneh sejak ibunya pergi" Kata Kyuhyun kesal. Changmin langsung memukul tangannya.

"Ibumu meninggal?" Tanya Jaejoong. Changmin kembali melihat Jaejoong lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tapi ibuku meninggalkanku bersama ayah" Kata Changmin.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh sandaran sofa. Lalu Changmin melanjutkan, "Dan ibuku pergi begitu saja, meski aku mencarinya selama ini. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa ibu masih mengingatku" Changmin menatap mata Jaejoong lama. Ada emosi tak kasat mata yang terlihat disana. Changmin sempat marah ketika Jaejoong meninggalkannya dulu. Berfikir kalau tak perlu mengingat sang 'ayah' dan menerima Yunho juga Yejin sebagai orang tuanya.

"Ke-kenapa ibumu pergi, Minwo?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak menyayangiku. Mungkin aku beban untuknya" Changmin terus berkata dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam, "Jika itu kau, apa kau akan rela meninggalkan anakmu seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Changmin langsung menohoknya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"A-aku.." Entah kenapa tatapan Changmin yang tajam itu begitu menusuknya. Ia menjadi gugup dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saja karena orang yang bertanya itu tak tahu masa lalunya.

"Jawab aku, apa kau tega meninggalkan anakmu seperti itu?" Changmin terus mendesak Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya gelisah. Melihat Jaejoong yang tampak tak nyaman membuat Kyuhyun menjadi iba. Ia lalu menarik tangan Changmin agar sahabatnya itu tak terlalu memaksa.

"Chwang, hentikan" Bisik Kyuhyun. Changmin masih melihat pada Jaejoong.

"_Mian, Ahjussi_. Temanku ini sedang banyak masalah jadi lebih baik kami pergi" Kata Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan menarik Changmin agar mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua melangkah pergi tapi saat tiba didepan pintu, gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang hampir menyentuh knop pintu terhenti saat suara Jaejoong terdengar dibelakang mereka.

"Kalau aku, aku pasti mempunyai alasan melakukannya dan aku akan meninggalkannya agar mendapat kebahagiaan" Kata Jaejoong yang masih duduk di sofa tanpa menoleh kearah dua orang yang sedang melihat padanya.

Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Changmin ketika mendengar itu. Mata sahabatnya itu sedikit memerah.

"Dan tanpa sadar kau telah menyakitinya" Sambung Changmin lalu membuka pintu dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah kepergian Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong menoleh kearah dua orang tadi berdiri. Ekspresinya begitu sedih. Seandainya mereka tahu tentang masa lalunya dan bagaimana ia bertahan selama ini, apakah mereka akan berkata kalau ia begitu menyedihkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Changmin tumbuh dengan begitu baik tiap harinya, melupakan semua yang terjadi dimasa kecilnya. Ia tidak ingin terus menangisi seseorang yang bahkan tak menginginkannya._

_Suatu hari ketika ia pulang membawa piagam penghargaan dari sekolah hasil usahanya memenangkan lomba, Changmin yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun, mendengar kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Ia tidak berniat ikut campur, tapi rasa penasaran membuat ia bergerak mendekat kearah pintu kamar Yunho dan Yejin._

_"Kenapa Yunho? Ini sudah 10 tahun berlalu tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa membuang pria itu dari hidupmu? Dan apa ini? Jadi selama ini kau selalu menyimpan foto Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuanku? Jawab aku?" Suara Yejin terdengar sangat jelas oleh Changmin._

_"Kalau iya kenapa?" Yunho menjawab dengan pertanyaan, tapi suaranya terkesan datar._

_"Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali agar melupakannya"_

_"Aku tidak bisa"_

_"Apa?" Yunho melihat Yejin yang kesal. Setelah sekian lama Yunho tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Tiap melihat Changmin ia selalu merasa bersalah. Ia selalu mengingat Jaejoong diwajah Changmin dan itu membuatnya tak bisa melupakan mantan istrinya itu._

_"Aku sudah menyakitinya, Yejin. Aku sudah menjadi egois karena selalu mementingkan diri sendiri dan membuatnya terluka"_

_"Mwo?" Yejin semakin kesal dengan ucapan Yunho itu, sedangkan Yunho masih tenang sejak tadi._

_"La-lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah berkorban banyak padamu, bahkan aku menyuruh Aboji memberimu perusahaan agar kau senang dan tak akan meninggalkanku"_

_"Itu yang membuatku sadar kalau kau sengaja membuatku terikat dan aku tidak mau terus begini" Kata Yunho yang langsung berbalik untuk keluar dari dalam kamar, tapi tangan Yejin menahannya._

_"Aku mohon, Yunho. Apa kebaikanku pada Changmin tak membuatmu mempertimbangkannya?" Yejin menatap sedih kearah Yunho._

_Selama beberapa tahun terakhir Yejin memang mulai berubah, tapi Yunho tak tahu apa begitu juga jika dia tak ada. Cukup untuknya mengetahui kalau Yejin tak sebaik yang ia kira. Jika seandainya ia lebih cepat, maka ia tidak akan mengabiskan waktu 10 tahun dengan wanita itu._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Yun..hiks" Yejin memeluk Yunho sambil menangis._

_Changmin masih mendengarkan dari depan kamar. Ia sudah cukup besar untuk tahu bahwa masalah orang tuanya bukan hanya tentang dirinya._

_Ia yang masih belum tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya hanya berfikir kalau orang yang harus ia sayangi hanya Yejin dan Yunho._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak..**

Changmin membanting pintu flatnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kaget. Changmin lalu menjambak rambutnya dan berjalan kearah sofa.

"**ARRGHH!**" Changmin tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya tadi dan ia hampir saja berteriak didepan Jaejoong.

"Kau hampir menghancurkan rencanamu sendiri, Changmin. Jangan terburu-buru begitu" Kyuhyun menasehati, duduk disebelah Changmin sambil memeluknya. Changmin terisak pelan dipelukan Kyuhyun membuat pria manis itu ikut bersedih. Ia sudah bersama Changmin selama 15 tahun dan ia tahu kalau hanya tentang sang ibu yang membuat Changmin menangis. Sebagai sahabat tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendukung dan berdoa yang terbaik.

"Hiks, kenapa Kyu? Kenapa ia tidak mengenalku? Hiks, aku merindukannya" Changmin yang tegas, yang terlihat tegar, menangis tersedu didekapan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat.

"Aku tahu, Chwang, kau harus yakin kalau semua ini tak akan sia-sia, percaya padaku" Kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dan Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukan yang membuatnya sedikit tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melanjutkan acara memasak yang tertunda karena pukul 4 ia harus sudah membawa makanan itu kepanti dan sekarang sudah pukul 10. Tapi sebelum itu ia membereskan bekas minuman dua tamunya tadi, dan tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah liontin dilantai dekat sofa, lalu mengambilnya.

"Apa ini milik Kyuhyun atau Minwo?" Gumamnya sambil melihat kearah pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiga tahun kemudian, Changmin yang sudah lulus dari sekolah tingkat pertama, pulang agak siang hari itu, lalu melihat Yejin yang sedang kesusahan berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya._

_"Umma, kenapa?" Changmin langsung menghampiri Yejin untuk membantunya._

_"Lepaskan!" Tapi Yejin malah mendorong Changmin hingga terjatuh. Ia menatap tajam kearah Changmin yang masih terduduk dilantai._

_"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencimu, eoh? Kau sama seperti ibumu yang mengacaukan segalanya" Kata Yejin dengan pandangan benci pada Changmin._

_"Kenapa kau membenci appa juga kalau kau membenci Ummaku? Apa salah mereka?" Changmin bangun dari duduknya, dan balas menatap Yejin._

_"Haha..ku beritahu kau satu hal, orang yang kau panggil Appa, dialah orang yang sudah melahirkanmu" Jawab Yejin tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Yunho akan menyembunyikan identitas Jaejoong._

_"Ma-maksudmu?"_

_"Ya, Kim Jaejoong itu adalah ibumu"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prank..**

Tiba-tiba gelas yang Jaejoong pegang terjatuh tak sengaja. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan memunguti pecahan gelas itu hingga serpihannya melukai telunjuknya.

"Aww"

_'Kau kenapa, Jae?' Tanya Yunho dengan wajah panik. Ia menyentuh lutut Jaejoong yang berdarah karena terjatuh dari atas pohon._

_'Ah, sakit, Yun'_

_'Haha, makanya kau jangan nakal. Lihat akibatnya' Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tubuh sahabatnya itu untuk ia obati didalam rumah._

Jaejoong tersenyum, entah kenapa kenangan bersama Yunho dulu teringat lagi. Ia harus mengakui kalau selama 15 tahun ini ia tidak pernah melupakan Yunho beserta kenangan mereka, karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Ah,

Jaejoong mengambil liontin yang tadi ia temukan, membolak baliknya untuk melihat ukiran yang terdapat pada benda berwarna kuning itu.

Ditempat Changmin, pria itu begitu berisik ketika mencari liontin miliknya yang hilang dan ia baru menyadarinya kalau benda itu tidak ada.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi. Handuk masih tersampir dibahu kanannya. Changmin tak melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan tetap mencari liontin miliknya, bahkan kamar sekarang sudah porak poranda.

"Liontinku..hilang" Changmin nyaris tak percaya jika benda itu tak ditemukan dimanapun. Itu adalah satu-satunya benda sebagai pengingat tentang ibu kandungnya.

"Liontin yang didalamnya ada foto Jae _Ahjussi_?"

"Iya, bantu aku mencarinya, Kyu" Tanpa di pinta dua kali Kyuhyun langsung membantu Changmin.

Cukup lama keduanya mencari diseluruh flat tapi tidak menemukan liontin itu, hingga mereka putus asa dan merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur.

"Dimana liontinku, Kyu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa bulan kemudian, Yejin masuk kerumah sakit akibat infeksi rahim yang cukup parah. Sejak operasi pengangkatan tumor 13 tahun yang lalu, ia tak merasakan gejala sakit dan menganggap kalau penyakitnya sudah sembuh, tapi sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ia merasakan nyeri yang sangat diperutnya hingga mengalami beberapa kali pendarahan._

_Hingga akhirnya penyakit itu berhenti bersama dengan perginya wanita itu. Changmin menatap wajah wanita yang entah kenapa tidak pernah menyukainya, padahal ia sudah menganggap Yejin seperti ibunya sendiri. Hingga akhir hidupnya pun, dengan airmata yang mengalir, Yejin tidak pernah mengucap kata maaf pada Yunho maupun Changmin, tapi Changmin tahu jika ibu tirinya itu begitu menyesali kesalahannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong agak kesulitan untuk membuka liontin itu. Ia ingin memastikan liontin itu milik siapa dengan melihat foto yang ada didalamnya.

Dan dengan usahanya, ia berhasil membuka liontin itu sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

Part 1 selesai~

makasih buat banyak review yang minta ff ini ada sequelnya ^_^ maaf kalau ceritanya tambah aneh. Untuk part 2 menyusul ya.

Di part ini penuh Minjae dan Changkyu moment, dan untuk part berikutnya Yunho bakal nongol XD

Oke, bersedia review? ^_^


	3. Flowers Of Happiness (sequel)

**Flowers of Happiness**

**(Love sick sequel)**

**Genre :** Romance, Family, Hurt, MPREG

**Rating :** T

**Cast :** Jung Yunho (40 tahun), Kim Jaejoong (39 tahun), Shim Changmin (18 tahun), Cho Kyuhyun (18 tahun) and other

**Author's Note : Ini merupakan part terakhir dari seluruh chapter sequel. Judul yang di pakai tiap part berbeda karena mewakili perasaan pada part masing-masing.**

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_Jaejoong agak kesulitan untuk membuka liontin itu. Ia ingin memastikan liontin itu milik siapa dengan melihat foto yang ada didalamnya._

_Dan dengan usahanya, ia berhasil membuka liontin itu sambil tersenyum._

**Part 2**

**Ting..tong..ting..tong**

Jaejoong yang hampir membuka liontin itu terkejut karena bel flatnya yang ditekan berulang kali. Ia pun mendesah, masih dengan liontin ditangannya, ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Minwo sshi" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Changmin yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah lelah.

"_A-ahjussi_, apa kau.." Ucapan Changmin terhenti saat matanya menemukan benda yang ia cari ada ditangan Jaejoong, tanpa meminta ia langsung merebutnya dari Jaejoong.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah khawatir. Jaejoong bingung dengan sikap Changmin itu.

"Apa kau membukanya?" Tanya Changmin lagi dengan tergesa padahal pertanyaan sebelumnya belum terjawab.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lalu melihat pada liontin yang kini berada ditangan Changmin.

"Aku hanya menemukannya terjatuh didekat sofa, tapi tak tahu itu milik siapa" Jawabnya jujur. Kyuhyun baru datang dan berdiri disamping Changmin.

"_Mian, Ahjussi_. Benda itu pemberian ayahnya" Kata Kyuhyun memberitahu. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil melihat pada Changmin.

Entah kenapa, cara Changmin berekspresi begitu ia kenal, wajah khawatir dan kerutan diwajah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi Jaejoong belum mau menebak.

"Oh..iya, aku harus kembali kedalam untuk memasak" Kata Jaejoong agak ragu. Ia melihat pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Kedua orang itu mengangguk lalu berbalik untuk pergi, tapi terhenti ketika Jaejoong memanggil mereka.

"_Mianhae_.." Kata Jaejoong, "Karena kalian baru disini, mau tidak ikut denganku ke panti asuhan?" Entah kenapa Jaejoong ingin mengundang mereka. Terlebih Changmin. Ada sebuah rasa ketertarikan pada pria tinggi itu, ia tak tahu apa itu. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Changmin saat mereka secara tak sengaja saling berpandangan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, meminta persetujuan Changmin, tapi pria disampingnya itu hanya diam, "Bagaimana?" Suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar, dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak masalah" Jawab Changmin. Sejujurnya ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong. Bicara berhadapan seperti sekarang adalah impiannya, dan pergi bersama Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar impian.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum, Changmin memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, mungkin sifat Jaejoong menurun pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita ketemu disini 3 jam lagi" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut membantu _Ahjussi _memasak?" Usul Kyuhyun tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Changmin yang menatap bingung dirinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, tentu ia tidak menolak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish, kemana bocah itu? Dari kemarin ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi" Gerutu Yunho sambil menyetir. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan pekerjaannya, ditambah sang anak yang belum ditemukan.

Selama 15 tahun, ini kali pertama Changmin pergi tanpa pesan yang pasti dan kebiasaan selalu memantau Changmin membuat ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan anaknya.

Yunho menjaga Changmin dengan baik beberapa tahun ini, berusaha menjadi ayah yang selalu ada untuk anaknya itu.

"Aish..awas kalau kau kutemukan, Jung Changmin!" Desis Yunho kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Potong yang benar sayurannya.." Kata Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun, "Aduk terus santannya, Minwo sshi" Lalu beralih pada Changmin yang asik mengaduk-aduk santan diatas wajan.

Jaejoong memanfaatkan dengan baik bantuan yang datang. Ia jadi tidak terburu-buru karena mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

"Apa _Ahjussi_ selalu memasak untuk panti asuhan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia sedang menguleni adonan untuk membuat rollade daging.

"Tidak juga. Aku melakukan ini jika punya uang lebih. Rasanya bahagia melihat anak-anak itu makan dengan lahap" Jaejoong berkata jujur. Setiap melihat wajah bahagia anak-anak itu, ia seolah-olah melihat wajah Changmin. Ia ingin suatu hari nanti memasak untuk buah hatinya itu.

"Apa _Ahjussi_ tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya. Aku memang selalu sendiri" Ada nada sedih dalam ucapan Jaejoong itu. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin yang sedang menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak punya istri?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya. Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong cabai.

Melihat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tak enak, apa ia salah bertanya?

"Tidak. Tapi aku punya seorang anak" Dan jawaban itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin tersentak. Apakah Jaejoong akan menceritakan tentang Changmin?

"Oh ya? Lalu dimana anakmu?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepenjuru flat. Jaejoong menggenggam gagang pisau dengan erat, wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia jadi mengingat tentang masa lalunya.

"A-anakku..sudah bahagia bersama orang lain" Katanya dengan lirih. Ia ingin menangis, bahunya bergetar dan ia segera menggeleng.

"Ah sudahlah, masakan ini harus selesai tepat waktu" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. Changmin tahu ibunya itu sedih. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong, merasakan kembali kehangatan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan yang sekarang sudah samar ia ingat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drrt..drrt..**

Kyuhyun merasakan ponsel didalam saku celananya bergetar. Ia yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sup meminta ijin pada Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Ia menjauh dari dapur, berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk. Changmin tidak tahu kepergiannya karena sedang serius melipat daging.

Kyuhyun melihat Id penelepon, lalu menepuk jidatnya karena lupa mematikan ponselnya. Ia menggigit jarinya, bingung harus bagaimana, menjawab atau mematikan? Argh, bingung.

"Yak, Choi Kyuhyun! Kenapa lama sekali?" Bentak Yunho setelah Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya. Kyuhyun agak berjengit, ayah kandung sahabatnya itu lebih cerewet dari sebelumnya.

"_Mi-mianhae, Ahjussi_, tadi aku sibuk"

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Yunho langsung, ia ingin cepat mengetahui keberadaan sang anak dan sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku di..." Kyuhyun terjebak diantara todongan pistol didepan dan jurang dibelakangnya.

Ia harus bagaimana? Kenapa juga ia harus begitu bodoh hingga lupa mematikan ponselnya, padahal ia yang mengusulkan pada Changmin agar tak menyalakan ponsel selama misi dilakukan, tapi ia sendiri yang tidak melakukannya.

"Cepat jawab, atau kau ingin aku adukan pada Choi-sshi kalau kau membawa kabur anak orang" Ancam Yunho, ia tahu kelemahan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks, _Mianhae_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dapur setelah pergi entah kemana. Wajah pria seumurannya itu terlihat lesu padahal tadi ia yang begitu bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang juga menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah, ia melihat pada Changmin yang juga melihatnya dan memberikan tatapan menyesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa masih lama matangnya, _Ahjussi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menunjukkan sup kari yang sudah matang.

"Setelah membereskan semua ini, kita bisa pergi ke panti asuhan" Kata Jaejoong.

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum senang, ia tak jadi kembali kekantor dan langsung memutar arah tujuannya ketempat yang tadi Kyuhyun sebutkan. Ia sempat kaget setelah mendengar nama tempat itu karena merupakan daerah terpencil, dan yang membuat ia bingung, apa alasan anaknya pergi ketempat seperti itu. Tugas sekolah? Bahkan Changmin baru lulus sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tadi Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak mengatakan apa alasan mereka berada disana dan itu membuat Yunho bertambah kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kalau anaknya itu pergi tanpa meminta uang padanya, dan itu membuat ia begitu cemas. Bagaimana jika Changmin kelaparan? Atau yang lebih parah anaknya itu menjadi gelandangan? Oh sepertinya sikap protektif Yunho terlalu berlebihan.

"Awas kau, Jung Changmin! _Aboji _akan menghukummu karena membuatku khawatir" Kata Yunho cukup sadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tiba di panti asuhan setelah naik mobil yang disewa Jaejoong dari flat mereka. Beberapa anak kecil berlari mendekati Jaejoong yang bahkan belum sampai didepan pintu panti.

"Jeje _Jusshi _dataaang~ Yeiy!" Teriak anak-anak itu penuh kegirangan. Jaejoong memeluk anak-anak itu bergantian meski mereka tetap saja berebut.

"Ini untuk, _Ahjussi_" Kata seorang anak bergigi kelinci sambil memberikan kincir kertas pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima benda itu sambil tersenyum, mengusap kepala bocah lelaki itu, "Gomawo, Minhyukie" Anak itu balas tersenyum lebar.

Changmin melihat pemandangan itu dengan haru. Melihat bagaimana Jaejoong berinteraksi dengan anak-anak itu. Ia jadi ingin merasakan masa-masa yang hilang itu bersama Jaejoong.

Dulu Yunho selalu memberikan banyak mainan dan membelikan makanan yang ia suka, tapi Yunho jarang bermain dengan Changmin karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, sedangkan Yejin selalu marah tiap Changmin mengajaknya bermain. Changmin begitu rindu dengan Jaejoong, tak ada satu orangpun yang menyayanginya seperti pria itu, penuh kasih sayang dan selalu ada untuknya.

"_Jusshi_, itu siapa?" Tanya anak yang lain sambil menunjuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menoleh pada orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia lalu bangun dari jongkoknya dan memperkenalkan kedua orang itu.

"Yang ini Kyuhyun _Hyung_..dan ini Minwo _Hyung_" Kata Jaejoong menunjuk satu persatu.

"Minwo _Hyung_ mirip Jeje _Jusshi_ ya?" Celetuk seorang bocah perempuan. Jaejoong dan Changmin pun terkejut, terlebih Jaejoong. Ia mengamati wajah Changmin, ternyata itu yang membuat ia merasa mengenal Changmin.

"_Jinja_?" Tanya Changmin pura-pura terkejut. Bocah tadi mengangguk lucu.

"Iya, pantas deh kalau jadi anaknya Jeje _Jusshi_"

Changmin tertawa, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, terlebih karena Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya.

"Kau ini.." Changmin mengusap kepala anak itu.

Jaejoong terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Yoona—anak kecil tadi ada benarnya. Ia seperti pernah bertemu dengan Minwo tapi lupa dimana. Wajah pria itu tak asing. Jaejoong merasakan kemejanya ditarik-tarik, ia langsung menunduk, mendapati seorang anak sedang tersenyum padanya.

"_Jusshi_, aku lapar"

Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa dan membiarkan anak yang lain menunggu.

"Ah, _Mianhae_. Baiklah, ayo kita makan" Seru Jaejoong dengan riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sudah tiba ditempat yang Kyuhyun sebutkan tadi. Sebuah apartemen kecil dipinggir desa. Ia melihat plang apartemen yang bernama Bolero.

"Jadi disini tempat anak-anak itu tinggal? Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa tujuan Changmin berada disini" Gumam Yunho. Ia bingung harus bertanya pada siapa karena tempat itu sepi. Ia lalu berjalan masuk dan tepat didepan pintu masuk—semacam lobby, seseorang duduk dibelakang meja tinggi.

"Permisi" Sapa Yunho. Pria berumur didepannya terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Bisa beritahu aku dimana kamar Jung Changmin?" Tanya Yunho. Pria itu beralih kebuku diatas meja didepannya, mencari nama yang disebutkan Yunho.

"Tidak ada orang yang bernama Jung Changmin, Tuan. Mungkin anda salah tempat"

"Memang ada berapa apartemen didaerah ini?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ada 2, tapi yang satu cukup jauh dari sini, harus naik mobil sekitar 15 menit"

Yunho menggeleng, ia ingat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau apartemen mereka bernama Bolero dan tak jauh dari jalan pintu masuk desa. Yunho mengetuk jarinya diatas meja sambil berfikir.

"Ah, tunggu" Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Apa kau pernah melihat anak ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun.

"Oh ini anak yang tinggal bersama Minwo sshi"

"Apa? Minwo?"

"Iya, Kim Minwo. Mereka baru menyewa flat dilantai 2 kemarin pagi" Jawab pria tua itu.

"Apakah orang ini yang kau maksud?" Yunho menunjukkan foto Changmin.

"Iya, dia Minwo sshi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dari tadi tak bisa duduk tenang. Ia sengaja keluar panti dan duduk dibangku depan pintu masuk. Didalam anak-anak panti sedang bernyanyi bersama-sama.

Changmin yang tak melihat keberadaan sahabatnya itu langsung mencarinya dan menemukannya berada diteras panti.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kau terlihat pucat" Tanya Changmin yang khawatir. Kyuhyun yang biasanya cerewet sekarang pendiam, pasti ada yang salah dengannya—pikir Changmin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tak seperti biasa, Kyu. Apa kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghadap Changmin, lalu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyayangimu? Kau sahabatku, Chwang" Changmin mendelik saat mendengar itu. Kata-kata Kyuhyun seperti surat wasiat dan ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berubah melow begitu.

"Kau ini kena..."

"Jung Changmin!"

Ucapan Changmin terputus, tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan Kyuhyun jadi semakin lesu.

Changmin menoleh kebelakang, melihat sang ayah yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Ia berdiri lalu mendekati Yunho.

"_A-Aboji_, kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Changmin gugup. Yunho menarik telinga Changmin hingga anaknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini masih saja nakal, umurmu sudah 18 tahun, Changmin tapi kau membuatku cemas seperti ini, hah" Omel Yunho panjang lebar.

"Lepas, _Aboji_~" Changmin memohon dan Yunho melepaskan telinga Changmin.

"Darimana _Aboji_ tahu kalau aku disini?" Tanya Changmin kesal sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang perih.

Yunho tak menjawab, hanya melihat pada Kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan dan tentunya Changmin mengerti itu.

"Choi Kyuhyun" Desis Changmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Merasa ada bahaya, Kyuhyun pun berlindung dibelakang Yunho.

"_Mianhae_, Changmin ah, aku terdesak waktu itu" Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya untuk memohon.

"Kau tak usah salahkan Kyuhyun, sekarang cepat pulang"

"Tapi-"

"Yunho"

Ucapan Changmin lagi-lagi terhenti, dan kini mereka semua menegang termasuk Yunho. Ia melihat orang yang berdiri dibelakang Changmin.

"Jaejoong"

"Ke-kenapa kau.." Jaejoong terperangah, tak menyangka akan bertemu Yunho setelah 15 tahun.

_'Oh rencanaku'_ Keluh Changmin dalam hati. Ini yang dinamakan kejadian tak terduga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semua rencananya hancur karena Kyuhyun. Ish.

"Ternyata kau disini, Jae" Yunho tersenyum. Ia mencari Jaejoong selama bertahun-tahun dan tak menyangka akan bertemu secara tak sengaja seperti ini.

"A-aku.." Jaejoong menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sudah bertemu ibumu, Changmin?" Tanya Yunho kesal. Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho menyebut nama itu.

"Apa?" Jaejoong bingung, menatap Changmin butuh penjelasan.

Changmin menghela nafas, sudah tak ada yang harus ditutupi, rencananya sudah gagal.

"Baiklah aku menyerah" Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku Jung Changmin"

"Kau...a-anakku?" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Ternyata keanehan yang ia rasakan itu adalah benar. Ia bukan sekedar mengenal Minwo, tapi ia memang orang yang melahirkannya.

"_Mianhae_.." Changmin tersenyum sedih.

**BRUK**

"Minnie ah..hiks hiks" Tanpa persiapan, Jaejoong menubruk tubuh Changmin, "Anakku" Tangisan Jaejoong semakin kencang membuat suasana menjadi haru.

"_Appa_..aku datang" Changmin membalas pelukan Jaejoong sambil membisikkan kata-kata rindu.

Yunho yang melihat itu ikut terharu. Ia adalah orang bodoh yang telah memisahkan kedua orang yang memiliki ikatan darah selama bertahun-tahun. Ia harus menebus kesalahannya dimasa lalu dengan memberikan kebahagiaan pada dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru angin ditengah persawahan itu ikut menemani kedua orang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Jaejoong dan Yunho masih diam sejak kedatangan mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana membuat Yunho gerah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho mengakhiri keterdiaman mereka.

"Aku baik, kau?"

"Heum baik" Setelah itu mereka kembali diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Dari mana Changmin tahu aku disini?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia tadi tak sempat bertanya karena terus menangis dan memeluk Changmin. Ia tak menyangka bisa memeluk anaknya lagi.

"Kyuhyun bilang Siwon sshi yang memberitahu mereka. Ternyata dia tahu keberadaanmu, tapi dulu saat aku bertanya ia bilang tak tahu"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya. Ada baiknya kalian tak menemuiku"

"Tapi apa kau tahu Changmin menangis sepanjang hari karena tak menemukanmu? Bahkan ia sakit selama berhari-hari" Yunho bicara agak emosi, itu ucapan yang keluar sebagai bentuk kekecewaannya.

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yunho karena memang ia yang salah.

"Aku melakukan itu hanya agar kalian bahagia, itu saja" Jawabnya lesu.

"Kebahagiaan kami adalah kau, Jae" Suara Yunho bergetar karena emosi. Ia ingin memukul wajah mantan istrinya itu, mengatakan kalau apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah kebodohan.

"Tapi bukankah ada Yejin? Kalian hanya membutuhkannya"

"Jebal, Jae. Jangan terus menempatkan dirimu pada pihak ketiga. Aku ingin kau sedikit egois" Suara Yunho mulai melunak. Ia hanya ingin Jaejoong mengerti.

"Aku..mencintai kalian. Itu sudah cukup. Melihat kalian sehat seperti sekarang membuatku lega. Tak ada yang aku butuhkan selain itu" Kata Jaejong sedih.

"Changmin membutuhkanmu, Jae. Ia sudah tahu siapa dirimu dan kedatangannya padamu adalah bukti kalau ia masih membutuhkanmu, bahkan setelah 15 tahun berlalu" Jelas Yunho lembut. Perlahan ia mengambil tangan Jaejoong, melingkupinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Terlebih aku, Jae. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu" Tatapan Yunho terpusat pada mata Jaejoong yang masih sama seperti dulu, bening dan menghanyutkan. Membawa tangan Jaejoong kedadanya.

"Kau tahu, Jae. Kepergianmu membuat luka menganga didalam sini. Aku bodoh karena lama menyadari pentingnya kehadiranmu, dan aku ingin meminta kesempatan, untuk mengganti masa lalu kita dengan yang baru"

"Mengulang kembali masa-masa indah yang hanya ada kau, aku dan Changmin" Lanjut Yunho.

"Tapi, Yejin..."

Yunho menggeleng, "Dia tak akan mengganggu kita lagi, Jae. Dia sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar itu, "Jadi..."

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Yunho menyambung perkataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam, ia menatap Yunho lama. Lalu tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau membuatku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya? Bisakah kau menungguku mendapatkan kembali rasa cinta seperti 18 tahun lalu? Bisakah kau meyakinkan bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya dan yang terakhir? Jika iya, maka jawabannya adalah aku mau" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu, Jae. Kau harus menungguku, akan kulakukan semua itu untukmu. Aku mencintaimu"

Kepala mereka kian mendekat seiring dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dibelakang mereka, menampilkan bayang indah untuk menjadi saksi pertemuan kembali cinta yang tak lagi muda, namun masih terasa gairahnya.

Cinta memang menyakitkan, bukan hanya tentang rasa, tapi cinta adalah bagaimana pengorbananmu. Meski kau tak mendapat kebahagiaan, tapi kau telah membuat kebahagiaan untuk orang lain.

And love sick is finally done~

Present By Jeje100607

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeyeye selesai ^_^

Ending ff yang happy gak harus diakhiri dengan pernikahan atau penerimaan cinta kan? Yg penting semua karakter bahagia. Hoho.

Aku akan kembali dengan oneshoot yang lain kalau ada ide, tapi aku mau menyelesaikan angelos yang sudah ubanan dulu ^_^

Bersedia review?


End file.
